Tonic ze Hedgefox
Tonic ze Hedgefox = Tonic ze Hedgefox, mostly shortened to Tonic by friends and registered as ThomasMO100, was the third member of Beaconville (making him the first current member), and also the creator of one of the first buildings in Beaconville, Tonic's underground shack. He regularly comes on when another user has told him that they're on. Tonic also joined when Beaconville was still called Pokecrafters, making him one of the oldest users next to Axew13 and Luigibonus. Contributions Tonic's Shack Tonic's Underground Shack, or just called Tonic's Shack, is a small home Tonic made for himself. The location is small and barely has anything important to say about it. This location has appeared in both the Classic and New Beaconville, but both have different yet almost similar designs. The current Tonic's Shack is connected to the hub via the Orange Gate. Tonic's Shack has also become an insperation for two users, Hazard and Lord Eevee. Tonic's Stupid Waterslide Tonic's Stupid Waterslide is a simple pointless waterslide located near Tonic's Shack in a cave. Unlike Tonic's Shack, this was made exclusively to the New Beaconville. It's a small waterslide made from flowing water from a cave. This was later edited to move in a different direction by Axew13. The waterslide can be a fun entrance in Beaconville when landing on the road, as that's where the waterslide leads to. Tonic's Green and Red Screen Tonic's Green and Red Screen is two walls comprised of red/green wool. This is used so Tonic can cut out users for wiki use. Tonic's Swimming Pool Tonic's Swimming Pool is a swimming pool found in Beaconville Hills+ M. It is a simple 9x5 swimming pool (excluding walls) with sun loungers, shade and a diving board. List of Sun Loungers *Tonic's Lounger *Urmom's Lounger (aka Axew13's Lounger) *Hazard's Lounger Beaconville Creative Tonic ze Hedgefox is the creator of Beaconville Creative and multiple buildings in the location. He has had this idea before, originally asking Luigibonus if he wants his plot to be Beaconville Creative. After certain time, he decided to create his own plot, and then created Beaconville Creative. Appearance Tonic has a orange Sonic skin with cyan wings and eyes, he wears sun-glasses and shoes similar to Tails. He wears iron armour, but also wears a chain chestplate. Trivia *Aside from Luigibonus and Axew, Tonic is the oldest (by time) user who never left. *Aside from Luigibonus and Axew, Tonic was also the first user in the original factions and the only one who joined them later in Beaconville (when it was Pokecrafters). *Despite his long time in Beaconville, Tonic is has not upgraded from his position as a member. **However, he is an admin on the Beaconville Wiki. ***However, this may be due to his constant activity within the Wiki. *Hazard and Shade has been brought to Beaconville community by Tonic. *Tonic sometimes calls zombies by Gregg. This is a reference to a pet zombie he once had in Minecraft, named Gregg. |-|Gallery = In-game Player Tonic ingame.png|Tonic in-game, wielding his sword and armour. tonic ingame2.png 2015-07-31_12.33.49.png|Tonic and Axew13, while making Base Axew. 2015-08-06_20.15.04.png|Tonic, along with Axew13, Lord Eevee and Hazard, at the Animal Tower. 2015-08-06 21.58.39.png|Tonic and Shade looking out into the distance. 2015-08-06_22.19.55.png|Tonic, Shade and Hazard jumping around the streets of Beaconville Town while Axew13 watches. 2015-08-06_22.25.01.png|Tonic, Lord Eevee, Shade, Hazard and Axew13 in the Kutmobile. 2015-08-06 16.55.15.png|Tonic and Hazard's group picture. 2015-08-07 09.56.04.png|Tonic, Hazard, Axew13, and Lord Eevee taking a group picture in the hub. 2015-08-13_12.36.46.png|Tonic and Shade riding the Beaconville Monorail. 2015-08-28_21.19.32.png|Tonic and Axew13, in Tonic's Swimming Pool! Buildings File:2015-08-06_19.27.32.png|The outside of a Work in Progress Tonic's Shack 2015-08-06_19.27.43.png|The inside of a Work in Progress Tonic's Shack. 2015-08-07_10.52.54.png|A screenshot of Tonic's Shack, from the ladder. 2015-08-07_10.53.03.png|A screenshot of Tonic's Shack, from the way from the Hub. 2015-08-07_09.35.25.png|The cave that Tonic's Stupid Waterslide resides in. 2015-08-06_20.36.18.png|The enterance to Tonic's Stupid Waterslide. 2015-08-07_09.35.40.png 2015-08-07_09.36.19.png 2015-08-06_20.38.51.png|The original outside part of Tonic's Stupid Waterslide. File:2015-06-06_21.05.24.png|The old Tonic's Shack, from the old Beaconville. 2015-08-13_15.49.02.png|Tonic's Infinite Water Source, a simple infinite water source found next to his Swimming Pool. Miscellaneous Tonic's_Art_-_Transparent.png|Art of Tonic's recoloured fan character, Tonic ze Hedgefox. Profile Pictures NOTE: All these profile pictures have been dated since 20/11/2015 (UK) or 11/20/2015 (US). However, not every Discord, Xat and other profile pictures will be here. Spooky Freddy.png|One of Tonic's common profile pictures, which is an edited picture of Freddy Fazbear. Sans.png|Another one of Tonic's common profile pictures, showing Sans from Undertale. Flowey Sinster.png|Another one of Tonic's common profile pictures, showing Flowey from Undertale. Tonic ze Hedgefox.png|Tonic's current profile picture for Discord and Wikia. adventure freddy profile pic.png|Tonic's profile picture under the alias of Adventure Freddy Fazbear. Category:Members Category:Villagers Category:Wiki Editors Category:Users Category:PvP Category:Creative